An Unexpected Night Out (BR)
by sherlockmadness
Summary: BBC SHERLOCK. JOHNLOCK John está tentando aproveitar uma agrádavel noite próximo a lareira do 221B, mas aparentemente Sherlock possui outros planos para os dois.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta fanfic também será publicada em inglês. Boa leitura!

* * *

Havia algo de diferente em Sherlock ao cruzar a porta do apartamento 221B naquela noite. John levantou os olhos do livro que lia, e observou o amigo passar pela sala com pressa, abrir uma gaveta e retirar algo em meio aos talheres. John não se deu o trabalho de se virar para observá-lo.

- Então, Sherlock, alguma novidade sobre os roubos na joalheria?

Sherlock balbuciou algumas palavras, mais para si do que em resposta a John e novamente atravessou a sala, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto com pressa. John o observou fechar a porta com os pés e deu de ombros. Não era uma atitude muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado a ver diariamente dentro daquele apartamento em Baker Street e aquele não era um dia para se importar com pequenas coisas, pois Anna, seu relacionamento de 1 mês, tinha acabado naquela tarde. Voltou então sua atenção ao livro na tentativa de se distrair.

Em pouco tempo, o silêncio da sala foi interrompido pelo celular de John, que apitou com um alerta de mensagem.

_Você está pronto para sair? –SH_

John ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o celular. Já eram 22:17 e ele se encontrava de pijamas e roupão. Olhou em direção ao quarto de Sherlock e respirou fundo.

_Você teve coragem de me mandar mensagem mesmo estando a 5 metros de mim? – JW_

_Você não respondeu minha pergunta. –SH_

John rolou os olhos.

_Eu não vou sair para lugar algum. Estou de pijamas, caso não tenha notado. –JW_

_John, não seja ingênuo. Obviamente quando eu entrei na sala eu observei que você estava com seus trajes noturnos. E lendo um livro entendiante. Largue este livro, John. Estamos saindo. -SH_

John sorriu ao ler a mensagem do amigo. Ele sabia que Sherlock não deixava passar detalhes, mas também não esperava que ele fosse convencê-lo tão facilmente de se levantar. Mas Sherlock tinha algo em mente e John sabia que seria uma forma ainda melhor de se distrair do término do seu namoro. Levantou e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa. Pegou o celular que havia jogado na cama e escreveu rapidamente:

_Pra onde nós vamos? O que eu devo usar? –JW_

Em poucos segundos seu celular piscou e a resposta apareceu na tela.

_Use qualquer coisa que não seja pijamas. Ou lençóis de cama. –SH_

John riu ao lembrar-se que Sherlock tinha visitado o Buckingham Palace usando apenas lençóis, mas xingou o amigo mentalmente por não ter respondido para onde iam. Colocou um jeans escuro e uma blusa de frio vermelho-escuro. Tentou arrumar o cabelo em frente ao espelho e correu para o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Enquanto o fazia, pode ouvir seu celular apitar 3 vezes.

"Oh, Sherlock, dá um tempo!", pensou.

Voltou ao quarto, onde pegou carteira e celular.

_Estou na sala. Obviamente você ainda não está pronto. –SH_

_John, estamos perdendo tempo. Pare de se arrumar, você já possui uma namorada. –SH_

_John, você está pronto? Como eu disse, estou aguardando. -SH_

John leu as mensagens e entrou apressado na sala de estar, onde Sherlock estava sentado na sua poltrona, com o livro que John estava lendo nas mãos, folheando-o desinteressado.

- Será que você pode ficar um dia sem me mandar todas estas malditas mensagens?

- Penso que não. John me responda, como você consegue ler algo tão entediante como este livro? – Sherlock balançou o livro em direção a John, que encontrava em pé a alguns metros de distância. – Aliás, não me responda. Você vai começar um discurso ainda mais entediante, enquanto temos assuntos muito mais importantes a falar. – Sherlock se levantou da cadeira em um pulo, e deixou o livro na mesinha mais próxima. - Vamos? Temos uma noite adorável pela frente.

- Agora você pode me dizer onde vamos? –John seguiu Sherlock pelas escadas.

Sherlock sorriu para ele enquanto colocava seu casaco por cima da roupa.

- Eu te direi no caminho. – Sherlock falou animado, atravessou a porta do apartamento e acenou para um táxi que vinha pela rua. John veio logo atrás, observando a expressão de felicidade no rosto do outro. Por fim, desistiu de fazer perguntas e entrou no táxi que havia parado, fechando a porta a tempo de ouvir o endereço que Sherlock havia passado ao taxista.

"Não é muito longe daqui... Mas o que será que tem de tão interessante por lá para sairmos tão tarde de casa?" John estava pensando se havia algo de diferente no local, distraído com as luzes da cidade que iluminavam o interior do taxi. Olhou mais uma vez para Sherlock, que também o observava, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você ouviu para onde vamos, John. Imagino que esteja se perguntando o que vamos fazer neste endereço. Não é muito longe, então preste atenção no que vou te contar, porque acho que precisaremos desta informação quando estivermos por lá.

- Tem algo a ver com os roubos?

- Sim. E a melhor parte é que estamos perto de juntar o quebra-cabeça.

Então durante todo o trajeto Sherlock contou a John o que havia descoberto durante o dia, as novas informações que havia recebido da rede de sem-teto e das deduções que ele tinha feito a partir disso. Também lembrou John de detalhes que eles já sabiam desde o dia do primeiro assalto, cerca de 8 dias antes, e como isso estava relacionado ao assalto da noite anterior. Contou também que havia conversado com Lestrade sobre os possíveis responsáveis e teve acesso ao banco de dados de criminosos com perfil para o caso atual. Depois de ouvir tudo que Sherlock tinha a falar, John ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando absorver toda a lógica que Sherlock havia criado para a situação, tentando imaginar como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer as conexões que havia explicado. Mais uma vez, olhou para Sherlock e uma mistura de sentimentos o envolveu. John não sabia se queria jogá-lo pela janela do táxi por fazer parecer fácil demais de entender o que ele dizia ou se queria abraça-lo e elogiá-lo pela sua inteligência inquestionável. Por fim, suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Então você acha que eles vão se reunir hoje neste lugar?

- Exatamente.

- Certo. – John esfregou as mãos sobre o jeans da calça e olhou para a rua, no momento em que o taxi virava no endereço que Sherlock havia lhe pedido.

- Aqui estamos. – Sherlock falou, animado, ajeitando as mangas do seu casaco. – Vamos, John. – Sherlock saltou do táxi e observou animado o pub a sua frente, com um grande letreiro neon escrito "Divine Pepper" em vermelho.

John saiu do taxi e retirou o dinheiro da carteira para entregar ao taxista, que olhou para o pub e sorriu para John, agradecendo em seguida. O médico se virou e deu alguns passos, parando ao lado de Sherlock e observando o pub.

- Sherlock, você tem certeza que é aqui?

- Absoluta.


	2. Chapter 2

- Você me trouxe para um bar gay? – John balançava os braços em frente a Sherlock. Eles haviam sido guiados por uma jovem morena a uma mesa no fundo do bar. John ficou encarando Sherlock, que parecia entretido em observar as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Ora, John, não esperava que você se importasse com o local, na realidade eu desconhecia o fato de haver tal distinção nos bares de Londres. – Sherlock respondeu calmamente, ainda observando a movimentação das pessoas dentro do pequeno local.

- Para um bar GAY! – John passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Sherlock, por favor, tente pensar um pouco na visão das outras pessoas. – Sherlock o encarou, incentivando-o a continuar. –Somos dois homens solteiros. Eles vão concluir que-

- John, eles não irão concluir absolutamente nada. Sim, algumas pessoas aqui nos viram chegar, acredito que o estudante de direito da mesa à nossa esquerda se interessou por você, mas pouco me importa o que eles irão pensar. Eu te trouxe porque eu _preciso_ de você.

- Estudante de direito? – John se mexeu na cadeira, procurando pelo rapaz nas mesas próximas.

- Sim, estudante de direito. Por Deus, John, você não viu o livro enorme que ele deixou na cadeira e sim ele poderia ser um advogado, talvez um entusiasta qualquer que goste de ler livro de 1300 páginas sobre direito civil, mas não seria muito difícil de adivinhar se você observasse que ele possui cerca de 23 anos, está com uma roupa social, mas trocou os sapatos para poder andar no metrô da universidade até aqui. Ele também está usando gravata e blusa antigas, o que significa que ele precisa estar bem arrumado, mas não o suficiente para impressionar ninguém, portanto ele não possui dinheiro para manter seu guarda-roupa novo. Olhe, preste atenção no cabelo, como é o corte e como ele deixa bagunçado, novamente indicando que ele possui uma preocupação estética, mas parece ser algo muito mais social que formal. E parece irrelevante observar isso agora, mas o livro dele também possui a numeração da biblioteca da faculdade, as letras indicam curso e matéria e os números, localização. E marcações de páginas, o que parece importante para estudantes que precisam constantemente recolher informações. Mas é claro que você não poderia perceber isso, estava muito ocupado olhando o corpo da garçonete e imaginando o que 60 pessoas que não te conhecem estariam pensando sobre você entrar no bar comigo.

John escutou, sem muita reação, toda a explicação de Sherlock e enrubesceu com a conclusão certeira do amigo.

- Certo. –John colocou as mãos no colo e encarou o cardápio na mesa.

- Temos outras coisas a fazer, John. Eu descobri como é o rosto de um dos ladrões que deve participar da reunião de hoje. – Sherlock falou baixo, em meio à música alta e as conversas alheias, e detalhou o homem que eles esperavam encontrar, descrevendo a fisionomia, as roupas, o cabelo, o comportamento que ele iria assumir no local. John escutou atento, tentando absorver tudo o que lhe era passado.

Sherlock pediu duas cervejas ao garçom e antes que John pudesse questionar, ele explicou "para manter nosso disfarce", mas Sherlock não tocou na garrafa e ficou observando John, que calado, brincava distraído com um guardanapo.

- John? Por que você e a veterinária terminaram?

John encarou Sherlock, surpreso. Sherlock deu de ombros, e John sorriu, porque Sherlock não gostava de ficar conversando sobre coisas aleatórias como a clínica onde John trabalhava ou relacionamentos pelo qual ele passava, mas claramente ele havia percebido algo em John que o estava incomodando e quis ajuda-lo, porque gostava de John.

- Você sabe, não tínhamos muito em comum.

- Você deveria beber esta cerveja. – Sherlock empurrou gentilmente a cerveja para o amigo. – Enquanto você se distrai, vou ao banheiro para poder dar uma volta e observar um pouco mais. - John balançou a cabeça e deu um gole na cerveja.

Sherlock se levantou, ajeitou o casaco e olhou para John.

- Não fique assim. Você vai encontrar uma pessoa para você, John. Eu tenho certeza disso. – Sherlock disse, tocando o braço do amigo. John sorriu.

- Obrigada, Sherlock.

Sherlock foi abrindo caminho em meio às pessoas que ali se encontraram e John o observou se afastar por um tempo, depois voltou sua atenção para a cerveja que bebia, distraído com o rótulo. Sherlock demorou cerca de 3 minutos para voltar e sentar-se, observando que John havia bebido metade do conteúdo na garrafa enquanto ele estivera fora. John o encarava sério, mexendo o pé impaciente e batendo com os dedos na mesa. Sherlock se sentou calmo e inexpressivo.

- Algo errado?

- Algo errado? ALGO ERRADO? Sherlock, você mandou um cara vir aqui se apresentar para mim porque eu estava solteiro? – John fez uma careta.

- Não foi exatamente assim que os fatos ocorreram. Eu estava me dirigindo ao banheiro quando ele me parou e perguntou, nas exatas palavras dele, "porque meu filhotinho estava emburrado". Eu confesso que tive que questioná-lo sobre isso porque não havia entendido, então ele apontou para você e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Obviamente não estava tudo bem, se um homem como ele percebeu isso, o que não era muito difícil na verdade, você não estava nem tentando esconder sua tristeza, mas a questão é que ele me perguntou se poderia vir conversar com você, porque na opinião dele você é "estupidamente atraente e perfeito". Então eu pensei que seria uma boa distração enquanto eu estivesse no banheiro.

John novamente observou o amigo se explicar para ele e um pensamento lhe veio a mente, o que o fez rir, por não ter sido tão óbvio antes.

- Você sabia que o era um bar gay. Você me trouxe como seu parceiro, de propósito, para não levantar suspeitas de vir sozinho a um local destes. E você sabia que eu havia terminado com Anna, Deus sabe lá como, mas você sabia, e me trouxe para eu me distrair. Sherlock, você me usou.

- Bem, obviamente. – Sherlock sorriu. – Eu te disse, eu preciso de você, John. Eu não poderia aparecer por aqui sozinho. E eu não conseguiria agir normal se você não estivesse ao meu lado. Então sim, eu te usei, mas foi para ajudar nosso caso. Lembre-se que estamos aqui pelo trabalho. Mas também não queria te ver triste.

- De qualquer forma, pelo menos alguém hoje me disse que sou atraente. – John riu, sem graça, e deu mais um gole na sua cerveja.

- Eu te acho atraente, John. – John elevou as sobrancelhas, em resposta. - Obviamente você possui um corpo bem cuidado, suas fisionomias são leves e bonitas. Você sabe como agir em presença dos outros, sabe conversar, é engraçado e atencioso. Você também possui uma altura dentro da média, usa roupas bem cuidadas e tem um sorriso agradável. Acho que isso é o que definiria uma pessoa atraente.

John ficou vermelho e deu um sorriso sem graça para Sherlock.

-Hm, obrigada, Sherlock. – John desviou o olhar para a mesa, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse tão desconcertante como o olhar atento de Sherlock Holmes sobre si. Ele respirou fundo. – Você sabe, Sherlock, que desde que nos conhecemos eu sempre tive muita admiração por você e toda sua loucura, mas talvez você tenha se esquecido de me dizer sobre-

- John, pare de falar. – John levantou os olhos e percebeu que Sherlock não o encarava. Imaginou se Sherlock havia ao menos prestado atenção no que ele estava falando. – Não olhe agora, mas dois homens entraram no bar. Tenho quase certeza de que um deles é quem estamos procurando. Olhe, perto do armário de bebidas. – John se virou para procurar rapidamente pelo rapaz descrito por Sherlock. – Sim, sim, definitavamente é ele. E obviamente o rapaz que o segue é o seu segurança. Armado. Ex-militar. Olhe como eles mantem uma distância segura um do outro, mas mesmo assim não se separam. – Sherlock abriu um grande sorriso.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? Sentar na mesa deles e esperar que acidentalmente eles mencionem o roubo? – John voltou sua atenção para Sherlock.

- Bem, John, não seria uma ideia ruim, já que claramente eu e você podemos nos passar por dois homens sexualmente interessados neles, mas acho que teremos que deixar para outra oportunidade, porque eles não estão sentados em mesa alguma. Aliás, – Sherlock se levantou da cadeira. – eles acabaram de entrar pela porta da cozinha e sumir.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Entrar no meio da cozinha sem querer levantar suspeitas?

- Meu amigo, é exatamente isso que eu _e você_ vamos fazer.

Sherlock deu um tapa na mesa de madeira e saiu apressado em direção às portas da cozinha. John veio logo atrás, ainda balançando a cabeça e xingando Sherlock mentalmente.

- E ainda um maldito detetive consultor... – Sherlock sorriu ao ouvir John balbuciando palavras atrás dele, mas não se deu o trabalho de se virar para encará-lo. Ele podia facilmente mentalizar a expressão no rosto de John. E ele sabia que não uma alegre.

Eles pararam a alguns metros da porta.

- Você está bem? Pronto pra fazer isto? – Sherlock colocou a mão sobre o ombro direito do amigo.

- Melhor do que ficar recebendo guardanapos com números de telefone. – John retirou um papel do bolso, balançou-o na frente de Sherlock e o colocou em cima da bancada. – Vamos, Sherlock.


End file.
